


That Special Touch - The Tattoo

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [13]
Category: Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: F/M, Sex, Talk of threesoms, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Norman gets ready to go back to Georgia he uses Holly body as a canvas.  Then she decides it's time for a tattoo.  But what will she choose and what will that experience be like for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Touch - The Tattoo

Norman was packing. Not just his backpack full of necessities for a weekend away, but packing to go back to Georgia. Mostly sorting, but beginning to get packed. The next season of his show was getting ready to film. As if his schedule wasn’t crazy enough, now he would be working seven days a week most weeks. I still had too many hours to complete for my massage licensing so the plan was that he would go to Georgia, get settled in and start working. I would stay in the city till I was done, then I would join him down south. At one point I had ended our relationship because I didn’t want to follow him like a lost puppy from set to set, state to state. But now it was different, I wanted to finish my hours then be with him, but this was all on my terms. I had something for myself. I had made calls back to Georgia, Mandy was almost as excited to see me as my parents were and I had touched base with some friends in the massage business who were ready to help me put together some clients, though I might have to travel around a bit to do it. 

Norman broke the quiet, “What are you thinking about?” I had been lying on the bed staring out the window as he sorted through his pile of t-shirts. 

My eyes shifted to his shirtless body, chiseled and cut, his broad shoulders begging to be held onto as I instantly thought about sinking deep onto him, our mouths locked together. “Nothing.” The top button of his black jeans was undone and his pants seemed to be held on by some magical force that I wished would give up its hold. The line that defined his hips was like a magnet to my mouth, I always wanted to lick him there. 

Norman folded three shirts back up and put them in the ‘no’ pile. “Talk about something?” His tone was a little serious. I had a hunch I knew what is was. There had been this elephant in the room for a while now as he had been prepping to go back to work. Since we knew that I wasn’t going right away. Since he and Andy would be back together for the first time since IT had happened between them. “You know you have nothing to worry about, right? I mean Andy.” He sat down on the edge of the bed with me, one leg bent, one foot on the floor. He reached across my and leaned over me till we were face to face.

I trailed my hand down his cheek and he closed his eyes as I did it. “I know.” The problem was I had more to say but I didn’t know how to say it. It just didn’t sound right in my head. “I…” I leaned in and rested my forehead to his. In the past week I had tried to have this conversation twice and it had just ended in sex because that was easier than words.

Norman opened his eyes. “What is it Holly?” He knew me too well. “Just tell me.” He hated when I kept things bottled in, it ended in break ups and sobbing. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it wasn’t pretty. 

I nodded my head and just let the words flow out of me, sounding right or not. “I know Andy’s wife knows. I know that you are his free pass.” Just like a million fan girls out there whose husbands had given their wives a free sex-pass with Norman if the occasion ever arose, Gael had done the same thing for Andy. “And I’m not going to stop you and tell you that you can’t be with him if that’s what you want.” It was messed up on so many levels. What woman in love with a man as deeply as I was with Norman just gave him permission to be with someone else. It wasn’t a free pass. There was so much more going on, I had been with them with they had been together. It had been more than just sex for Norman, I knew that. He cared deeply for Andy, there was a connection there that went beyond most friendships. “I don’t want you to have to say no if it happens and it’s something you want. Or feel guilty for doing it.” 

Norman listened and smiled. Maybe he had been waiting all this time for me to give him permission to be with Andy. He kissed me, gentle and deep. The way he did after we made love and the room was dark and quiet and our breathing had synced together. 

“Holly, I love you.” He said it in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. “I love you more than you know. You give me everything.” He kissed my hair then he leaned back to look at me. “But you are mine. Not Andy. I don’t want you sitting here for weeks thinking me an’ him are going at it in Georgia while you’re here.” He held my hands in his, my strong hands always dwarfed in his. “We talked. It’s not like that for us. It happened. Might happen again someday. But he’s married. And I’m yours.” He stressed those words, “’sides, we have to work together.”

I cut him off. “It’s not like you haven’t worked with costars you’ve slept with.” I had heard it all over time about movie costars he had been with. A certain blond from this show that he had taken back to his trailer for a quickie or two. Andy wasn’t any different.

“Yeah. But it’s not gonna to be like that with him. Japan was intense and it spilled over to here. But that’s it.” He watched my face to make sure I was getting it. I wanted to interrupt and tell him that it could be that way if he wanted it, I would not be angry. “Holly; me and Andy can’t be like that. If all the stars line up again someday maybe. But not casual. I am not gonna sleep around on you with a married man that I work with. That’s just not me. ‘sides. You’re mine, my everything.” He kissed me. 

The love making that followed was sweet and gentle. Sometimes I forgot that we could be like that. Just the two of us in a bedroom without urgency. No loss of control or public sex, inviting someone to join us or dirty talk. Just Holly and Norman connecting, becoming one as we made love to each other till exhaustion took over. Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, hands held as it became more about joining our souls than our flesh. 

I woke up to a tickle at my hip, I swatted at it but it persisted. Norman was there, I couldn’t see more than the back of his head but he was holding me in place now. “Hi.” The tickling persisted as he kissed my side.

“Stop.” I tried to wiggle away from him. “Norm, what are you doing?” I was starting to get used to it but it was still annoying. When he didn’t answer I tickled at his side till he stopped. 

He rolled away showing me the Sharpie marker in his hand. “I found a beautiful canvas.” The house was filled with permanent markers, all in black, gold or silver. He brought them home from conventions all the time. I looked down at my hip, he had started to sketch something, a flower of some sort. I rolled my eyes, he had done it in black; it would take a week to fade away. He got back in to position and continued to draw. I had to admit, though it was tortuously tickley, I loved when he drew on me, granted, it was often in an obscene place on my body and then he’d want to take a picture. 

He drew quietly for a few minutes. Multi colored and tiny detail work, not what he always did. “So that threesome…” He seemed to have started mid thought. We had been with Jessie last week then got back to the city and jumped right back into our busy schedules. “You didn’t really tell me what you thought bout doin’ a woman.” He was right, we had talked about the experience as a whole but we never broke it down into parts. “Did you like it?”

I thought about the question while he continued his drawing. “Yeah. It was hot. I had never really thought about being with a woman, you know that. But something about being with one and you. I loved watching you do her.” Again, that crazy notion of being alright with Norman being with someone else. Then I hesitated, “Not sure if I was doing the oral sex part right.”

He spoke matter-of-factly, a quick nod of his head, “Oh, you were doing it right. All that moaning and thrashing, you did it right.” 

Threading my fingers though this hair I went on with my thought, “But I liked doing it. I wasn’t sure if I would like going down on a woman, but I did.” 

“What’s there not to like?” Norman loved giving oral. “Do you want to do it again? Without me?” He paused his work and kissed my hip. He would wait for me to process my answer.

“Look at me.” I pulled his hair a bit, he turned and faced me, his glorious shoulders begging to be gripped as we had more sex, but I pushed that thought aside for a moment. “I would do it again, but I want you there. I’m yours Norman. No one else’s.” He smiled. “When you share me with someone, it’s still all about us.” He kissed my stomach.

Then he worked his mouth up my body to my breasts where he settled in for a few minutes. He sucked on my nipples till they were pink and swollen, then he licked and nipped along my flesh, feasting on my breasts till he finally worked his way up my neck and onto my mouth. “’ky fuck you this time Holly?” He was ready for some sweaty, hot sex and so was I.

I gripped him at his sculpted shoulders and pressed my pelvis to his cock, “You’d better. I need you hard and deep.” His face lit up and we became insatiable together. 

“Turn over.” The graveled voice in my ear promised hot sex. I wanted to push him, I acted as if I didn’t hear him even though my skin was covered in goose bumps. I just waited, I knew that would get him going, “On. Your. Knees.” He commanded this time and I responded. When I didn’t move again, looked me in the eyes with a stare that would have scared me if it didn’t turn me on so much. Nodding I slid out from under him and he backed off the bed watching as I got on my hands and knees and swayed my ass in his direction. “Good girl.” He came up behind me and spread my knees to open me up. He brought his mouth to my flesh and exhaled along my skin. “So pretty.” His tongue found my puckered ass hole and he licked it. The sensations it sent through me caused me to moan out. He licked harder and deeper. With his hands on my hips he began to rim me. My moaning was gratuitous, but it simply served to encourage him more. 

Suddenly he stopped and stood behind me. I felt his hand between my shoulders and he began to press. “Down.” He wanted my face down and my ass up. I did as I was told. “Thank you.” This position exposed my pussy to him and he spent time going down on me till he was hard and ready to be inside. He didn’t even waste time teasing me, he simply lined himself up and sank deep inside me, groaning out as he did it. The pounding was fierce, the bed was rocking, the mattress was squeaking and he was going to leave bruised on my hips for sure. He was far from out of control, he just wanted a good fuck. We both did. I worked the rhythm he had found and we fucked hard. Considering we had both gotten off just a little while earlier, you would think we would have held out longer, but my body responded to him as his orgasm began to well. We came together and it was amazing. The pounding slowed till he finally pulled out of me. 

I turned over and laid at the edge of the bed as I felt his cum leak from me. We washed more sheets than the average person was my guess. No fitted sheets in this house, it was hotel style with only flat sheet that tucked under the mattress, made it much easier when we changed the sheets four times a week. His orgasm didn’t wear him out this time, he was actually full of energy and I watched as he walked around the room and got a washcloth to clean me up. When I was finally less messy he took a black marker and was back at my hip. In dark scrawled letters that looked like a warning in a horror movie, he wrote the word “MINE” and then an arrow pointing to my pussy. 

“Not that you needed a reminder… but… claimed.” He didn’t often quote from his show, but we both broke out in laughter when he did this time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman spent a lot of time with his son the last few days he was home. And I used that time to take on extra clients and worked faster through my hours. We’d spend morning in bed after the school bell rang and then we’d catch up again for dinner. 

Tonight the house was quiet. The video games were shut down which I was happy about. That kid had kicked my butt in too many games, but we hadn’t stopped laughing since dinner. The sound of electric guitar had finally stopped and other than a dishwasher running all I could hear as I sat in the living room was the cat purring next to me. Norman had been out at a night club doing his thing with an agent, some press people and a handful of others. I offered to go, but he knew I wasn’t interested, so he let me off the hook. He texted me half the night, selfies and random messages, more funny than sexy. He was having a good time and that always made me smile. 

I was no artist but I had been sketching a few things on scrap paper when the cat woke instantly, jumped off the sofa and paced by the front door. Kitty always heard him open the door below before anyone else. 

Breathtaking. Norman pushed open the door and the cat weaved through his feet. He picked him up and started to talk, “Hey buddy, you been keepin’ my girl company all night?” Norman looked stunning. No hat, sunglasses tucked in the front of his fitted black, long sleeved shirt, black jeans and boots. It was hard to see the black cat against his broad shoulders but with his sleeves pushed up and his arms wrapped around the cat, it was a sight I wanted to capture. I picked up my phone while he just stood there staring at me and whispering to kitty. “Was she a good girl tonight? Did she feed you?” I could tell by his voice and his eyes that he had been drinking maybe a little too much. Which only meant good things for me. “Think she’s gonna let me take her right there on the couch?” I framed up the picture and clicked a few of them. “No?” As if the cat had answered his question. “Oh yeah, I know, no sex in the living room when my son is home.” He smirked. I just laughed at the dialog he was having with the big furry ball of purring kitty. “Maybe I can get to second base. Let’s go see.” He put the cat down finally and stalked across the room. I was actually considering sex in the living room he looked so delicious. 

He took the phone from me and my hand, I stood up as he directed, then he quickly turned and sat down in the center of the sofa and pulled me to straddle him. When I was comfy with my body on top of his he looked me in the eyes, put a hand under my hair, holding my neck and spoke quietly. “Hi baby.” I was grinning ear to ear. Handsy-Norman was in full force. From my hair, down my sides, up under my breasts. He lifted my shirt, and pulled at my bra. I let him do it even though I knew we’d have to move upstairs. I had to kiss him, he tasted like whiskey and Parliaments, I was going to miss this while he was in Georgia without me. “Wanna make love to you.” His beard was getting shaggy and it ticked at my skin as his lips ghosted over me when he spoke.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and we can do that?” I wanted him so much, the sketch I had been working on had my brain in a spin, thinking back to when he had drawn on me the night before. He nodded, his eyes almost closed, he was tired but not too tired for sex. I got up off of him and took his hand. 

Norman grabbed my phone and the scrap I was sketching on. A smile filled his face when he looked at it. “What’s this?” He knew I wasn’t artistic.

“Been thinking about a tattoo maybe.” I started to pull him and he followed me up the stairs, flicking of lights off as we went.

“And you think you want this?” He seemed to like it, I had a feeling he would. I nodded. “Where you thinkin’ of putting it?”

I was at the top of the stairs and I turned to him. I grabbed the waist of my yoga pants and pulled it down revealing my hip bone on the left. He raised an eyebrow and pulled a little lower on my pants tracing his fingers it that ticklish spot between my hip and my pelvic bone. “Here?”

I winked and started walking backwards down the hall, “Maybe.” 

“Oh Holly, I like it.” I had never been one for tattoos, even as much as I liked Normans, they had never really been my thing. But his art work on me had gotten me thinking about it. We crashed into the bed. “Tomorrow?” I hadn’t planned on getting it that fast, I wanted to think on the design and the placement some more. I wanted to avoid the pain for a while. 

I kissed him as I straddled him. “You have a busy day tomorrow.” 

“I know a guy, we can go first thing. I want to go with you.” I nodded, I wouldn’t say no to him. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What the hell was I thinking? Norman, of course, was up before me, his son off to school and now he sat drinking coffee in the kitchen with a marker in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Even after too much drinking, plenty of sex and too little sleep he was wide awake and ready to start the day. 

“I love your idea, and I hope you don’t mind that I started to play around with it.” He had come up with eight or ten variations on my design. 

I walked up behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder as I looked over his work. He had actually done an amazing job stylizing what I had played with last night. So much better than I had started with and with distinct variations where mine had been pretty stagnant. He was an impressive artist. “So my tattoo could be a Reedus original?” I had figured I would bring my sketches to the tattoo shop and they would improve upon it. I never thought about having the artist himself design it. “I like this one.” I pointed to one in black and red that was similar to my original idea but so much prettier. He nodded, he liked that one too. “What’s this?” It was one that was along the same lines but less girly. 

“Thought maybe a his and hers.” I was shocked. He hadn’t gotten a new tattoo in years and hadn’t mentioned wanting one either. He lifted his arm and pointed to the inside of he left bicep.

“No.” I was shaking my head. “Does your contract even allow that?” His character ran around in sleeveless shirts, it was his trade mark. A tattoo three day before filming began would get him fired. They’d kill off his character for something like that. “You can’t even do this now. Not with all the dirt and running around you do.” 

Norman just kept doodling on the sketch pad. He hated the fact that the show did own him on so many levels. He loved the show and the job but haircuts and shaves, tattoos and letting his body slack were all out of the question for him at this stage in his career. “Fuck it. Do it on my back, won’t be a big deal.” 

I turned him to look at me. “Till you throw a seven pound crossbow on your back and go running for six hours.” Jeeze, I sounded like a nagging wife. “Sorry. I just….” 

“Love you to.” He drew me in and kissed me. “I know, can’t do it right now.” He circled the one he liked on the paper tore it out of the book and put it on the refrigerator with the only magnet that he owned. “Save it for later. I gotta die sometime on that show.” Everyone did. “Let’s go get you inked.” 

He grabbed his sketches and we were out the door, I have to say, I was nervous about the whole thing. Paul met us out front and I honestly still had a hard time looking at him after having sex in the car while he drove. But he didn’t seem to care. We drove to mid-town to a little shop that wasn’t normally open at this hour, but the artist had come in at Norman’s request. 

“Sorry to drag you in so early.” They hugged and Norman introduced me. Iggy was covered in ink just about everywhere. But just as I suspected he was very sweet. First Norman passed off a few of his photography books that Iggy wanted for his shop, all signed so that he could give them as gifts. It was a trade for my tattoo though I didn’t know it at the time. Then he and Norman talked over the idea and settled on the one we all liked the best. Simple, pretty and made the statement I wanted it to make. 

Iggy walked me to the tattoo bed and asked Norman to step out for a moment so we could get set up. “Look, he’s my friend and all, but I’m gonna ask you.” His tone was quiet as I got comfortable on the table. “It’s the kinda tattoo I like to make sure you really want. You need to make sure you’re okay with this statement on your body.” 

I nodded my head. “Yes. It was my sketch, my idea. I want this.” I appreciated his concern. When he was satisfied with my answer he called Norman back in. My pants were now half way down my hips, my pelvis pretty well displayed and my skin was prepped clean and stenciled. Iggy laughed over the extraneous artwork that was stubbornly fading from my skin. Norman grabbed a rolling chair and sat next to me holding my hand with his mouth close to my ear 

The tattoo machine fired up and my heart began to race. There was still time to back out. “This won’t take long.” Iggy was ready with his hand on my hip and the machine roaring to go.

Norman squeezed my hand and whispered. “I got ya Holly, it’s gonna be fine.” His voice reassured me as the needle began to work its way along my flesh. 

They started to chat, mostly to distract me was my guess. They talked about Iggy’s business and some band they both liked. When I started to panic Norman just dropped out of his conversation and whispered in my ear. “You got this… You’re so beautiful… Love you for doing this…” 

Iggy said the black ink was done and he moved onto the red. Blood red. Well, I don’t know if it was the ink or my blood. I stopped looking down and I looked at Norman, he was watching my face. I was such a wimp. I tried not to cry but my eyes welled when he looked at my. Norman kissed me. Suddenly the pain wasn’t so bad and the noise of the machine was less scary.

"Awe, you two are cute together.” Iggy laughed as we must have looked like two highschoolers who had snuck out of the the house to get a tattoo proclaiming their love. It wasn’t much longer, the whole thing couldn’t have taken more than half an hour. He washed it and helped me stand. He turned me to the mirror so I could see it. 

There between my hip and my pelvis stood the capitol letter N. The two vertical lines were in done in black, stylized and curled at the ends. The line that connected them was inked in red. It was the word ‘mine’, in lowercase cursive. I understood why Iggy had asked me if I was alright with this work, for all intents and purposes it could have said ‘property of Norman’. And to me, it did. My heart belonged to him. Always would. And the fact that Norman would someday have the same sentiment in an H tattooed onto his skin, made me even happier. 

Norman knelt in front of me, inspecting the work. He loved it. “Thanks man.” He never looked up at Iggy, he just held my hip as we both smiled at it.

“Let me get it covered then I’ll give you two some time.” Iggy just shook his head at the kids in love in the middle of his shop. He wiped it again, applied the ointment then bandaged over it. I was sore, but it was far from unbearable. “I’ll be in my office.” Iggy walked out and shut the door. 

“Do you like it Mr. Reedus?” He just nodded his head then got a bit handsy. We made out on the table as he worked on my pants. “We are not having sex in here.” I was too sore for that, and it seemed disrespectful to the guy who had opened early just for us. 

“No sex. But you were such a good girl.” He slid his hand down into my undies and to my wetness. “Think you earned an orgasm for such good behavior.” I didn’t argue. He slid into me and began to play. Mindful of my bandage as he fingered me deep and kissed at my neck. “Fuckin’ love that you marked yourself as mine.” It was the kind of tattoo that no other man would ever want to see and I loved that. He worked deep rubbing his thumb on my clit and breathing hot on my skin. When I came it was explosive and Norman had to hold me through it so I didn’t fall off the table. He stood there with his arms wrapped around me. “Mine Holly, always mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who is enjoying this series. It has grown to be so much more than I ever anticipated. Your kind words and encouragement are appreciated. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading, Elle.


End file.
